


All Yellow

by WatchforWitches



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, M/M, spoilers possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: Something felt off, but Alec couldn't place it.Then he realized what it was. Magnus' magic, when it wove it's way around the papers, had been yellow.Magnus' magic was blue.





	All Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of coda to 3x14 based off of the promo video and pictures that we have seen so far. So potential spoilers if you avoid the promo stuff especially. Just a thought that I have that needed to be written.

Magnus had run into the study that Alec had been in with Underhill. His voice full and happy in a way Alec can't remember hearing since *everything* happened. 

"Alexander! Look look!" Magnus nearly ran into the table in his haste. Underhill stepped back, and raised a brow at Alec, clearly as confused as Alec was. 

Before he could even say anything Magnus was waving his hands in a gesture so painfully familiar. Before Alec could cringe at the possible inevitable failure of this, magic was pouring out from Magnus' outstretched palms. The papers he and Underhill had been scouring through now flying up and floating suspended in the air. Magnus looked like a kid in a candy store, smile wide and youthful. It pulled a surprised laugh from Alec, watching with little care for the organization of the papers, watching his love happy. When Magnus let go, and the papers fell back down to the table, Alec was in his arms in a second. "Magnus," He breathed out, arms tight around his boyfriend, "Magnus what-"

"Alec it's back," he said through a breathy laugh, "I have magic again." 

Alec couldn't stop himself from kissing Magnus, excitment and happiness taking over him. "That's- Magnus thats a miracle! How-" 

"I talked with Lorenzo, and he figured out a way to get it back for me," Magnus was bouncing on his heels. He smiled politely at Underhill and turned back to Alec, "I have to go tell Catarina, she will be thrilled. I'll see you later okay? I love you." 

"I love you," Alec replied instantly, watching Magnus as he left the room, as excited as ever. 

Alec turned back to Underhill who was beaming at him, "That's great Alec," he clapped Alec's back, as if he had done anything. 

Alec accepted it and before long they were done with their search, no closer to the Morningstar. "I better go, told Evan I would be back for dinner." 

Alec nodded at this, "Yeah of course. Give him my best." Evan was one of the guards who Underhill had met once he became head of security. They two were- according to Underhill- sort of dating. Alec had smirked when Underhill had told him. Glad to have culivated a space where such a thing was possible, to have cultivated a friendship with someone who was also gay and a shadowhunter. 

But now he was alone with his thoughts, and he couldn't stop replaying what Magnus had said. Lorenzo had helped. The same Lorenzo who mere weeks ago refused to help Magnus when he had his magic. Something felt off, but Alec couldn't place it. 

Then he realized what it was. Magnus' magic, when it wove it's way around the papers, had been yellow. 

Magnus' magic was blue. 

Unless he was angry or upset then it became red, but it was never yellow. Lorenzo's magic, on the other hand, was yellow. 

It didn't make sense, Lorenzo wouldn't just give Magnus his magic, he refused Magnus of much less than that before. 

But everytime Alec closed his eyes, all he could see was the happiness in Magnus' eyes, the cheer in his voice. And hadn't Alec been working since the incident to bring that happiness back, hadn't he missed Magnus' easy guileless smiles? He couldn't possibly just confront Magnus about this, couldn't even for a moment see that joy be ripped away from him again. He wouldn't be the one to do that to his love, not yet. They needed to talk, about a lot, more than just the sudden magic. 

Alec pondered for a moment if he should contact Lorenzo about it. The thought left as soon as it came. The thought of talking with Lorenzo, jumping through hoops to keep him on topic was exhausting, frankly. And he had promised Magnus all that time ago that he wouldn't push him away, or shut him out. So he would just have to talk with Magnus about it, and get to the bottom of what really happened, what Lorenzo did. 

He just hoped that Magnus wouldn't lose the spark in his eye again, wanted to desperately to just not question it, to hope for the best. But Alec was a shadowhunter after all, he wasn't raised on best case scenarios. 

He just hoped that this time might just prove him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little piece. I wrote it fairly quick so its not my best work but I hope you liked it! What are your thoughts, will Magnus get his magic back for good next episode?? Lemme know what you think!


End file.
